That Twilight Show
by almahix
Summary: The first chapter is an intro: it's Twilight, with a 70's spin! Jackie moves to boring Point Place, which at first she despises. That is, until she meets Steven Hyde Cullen, a beautiful, mysterious boy with a biting secret...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, if you're reading this I am really excited! This is my first Fan Fiction story ever! After reading so many incredible _That 70's Show _stories like Meet Me at My Window (the first story I had ever read), Yet Another Season 9, and so many others I don't have enough room to list them, I have decided to write my own.

So last night I was reading _Twilight _while watching _That 70's Show _and I started comparing Bella and Edward to Jackie and Hyde, my favorite couple of all time! (As a side note, I am still furious that they were split apart in season 8. It's Jackie and Hyde for God's sakes!) So then I started thinking about Hyde as Edward and Jackie as Bella. And TAH-DA, I got this! This story is a combination of _Twilight _and _That 70's Show_¸ in which a klutzy, somewhat shallow teenager named Jackie moves from the East Coast of Massachusetts to the small-town of Point Place to live with her uncle Bob. At first Point Place absolutely sucks, but then she meets the Cullens, a strange group of beautiful, misfit teenagers. And then she meets Steven Hyde, the strangest, most beautiful of them all… This story will be split into four separate stories, based on the four books in the series. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they will be extremely, _extremely_ appreciated.

_Disclaimer: _I own absolutely nothing: not that 70's show, or twilight, sadly. If I did, Jackie and Hyde would have been on their second kid by the time of season 8's ending.

**Character Key:**

**Bella- Jackie**

**Edward- Hyde**

**Jacob- Fez (if you review, tell me which 70's Show character you'd want Renesmee to be)**

**Carlisle- Red**

**Esme- Kitty**

**Alice- Donna**

**Jasper- Eric**

**Emmett- Kelso**

**Rosalie- Brooke**

**Charlie- Bob**

**All other characters will have the same names that they have in the book.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So here it is: the first official chapter! I did make one mistake thought: Jackie didn't used to live in Massachusetts like I previously said, she lived in NYC. Sorry! Anyway, here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; not that 70's show, or twilight._

Rain: a depressing, gloomy, dismissal sign from Mother Nature. A sign that Jackie Burkhart's life in Point Place would be as bleak as the weather. Her uncle Bob told her that this type of weather wasn't normal for Wisconsin, but Jackie didn't care. Not even the most perfect, tropical climate in the world could cover up the fact that Point Place was a wasteland for pathetic small-town losers. It had _no _good clothing stores, _no_ exclusive social circles, and absolutely _no _excitement. As Jackie drove her big ugly orange truck to her new school, she thought about why she had ever agreed to move to this dump.

"You'll love Point Place, I promise. It's…quaint." Jackie remembered Pam telling her when her whore of a mom sent her to Point Place. Jackie vaguely remembered her uncle Bob; she only knew that he was a tacky, goofy man who couldn't pull off a leisure suit. Not that anyone really could, but still. Her mother wanted some "free time" to herself; in other words her mom was tried of taking time out of getting drunk and sleeping around to worry about her only daughter. And Jackie was tried of her mom's hangovers and seeing a different man in the kitchen every morning.

"Well, at least I'll be the prettiest girl here." Jackie said out loud as she passed some poor fat girl walking to school.

Jackie thought of her beloved New York City: the shopping, the neon lights, the snotty bitches of the Upper East Side who threw fantastic parties. She sighed, missing the traffic-clogged streets filled with the comforting honks and whistles. Soon the sight of the school building brought her back to her horrible reality.

Sighing, Jackie stepped out off her truck (wearing an Angel sleeved blouse and a-Smile jeans with platform shoes; all the rage for the new decade in NYC) and looked around with disgust at all the greasy-haired hippies around her. They were all staring at her, the girls with envy, the guys with admiration. _Well, might as well make the most out of my popularity. _Jackie thought as she walked into the school, trying to be the model she hoped one day to be. However, she failed to notice the giant rain puddle in front of her.

"WHOA!" Jackie shrieked as she stepped right into the muddy water, drenching her pants. She tried to lift her foot out, and accidentally tripped in her platform shoes and fell onto the ground. She slowly picked her head up, only to be met with a hundred stares, both mocking and amused. _Great_ she thought, _just freaking great. This town has brought out my stupid klutziness, as if I need another reason to hate this place. _Jackie slowly stood up, shook out her hair, and walked into the building like nothing had happened. She heard the whispers and laughter of girls behind her, and heard her name mentioned. Of course everyone knew her as the niece of Bob Pinciotti, the brother of the "cheap, too-tanned flusey" that had once come to visit point Place for Bob's wedding to Midge and had slept with three of the guest, one of whom was married. Everyone probably thought that Jackie was just like her mother, a cheap hussy that was unwelcome to their stupid little world.

"Well, at least I'm not a whore." Jackie thought to herself as she passed a teenage girl who, upon seeing Jackie, tried to distract the boy she was talking to by pushing out her A-cup boobs, obviously stuffed with tissue paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blonde girl with a stupid bitchy look on her face came in front of Jackie.

"Hey, you're Jamie Burkhart, right?" The girl standing in front of her asked with an obnoxious, nasally voice. Jackie decided this girl had to be a cheerleader.

"Actually, it's _Jackie _Burkhart." Jackie said, enunciating the Jackie part slowly as if she was talking to a child. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley, head cheerleader of the Vikings." Jessica replied back with a smile as fake as her designer shoes. "So you're Bob's niece?"

"Yes I am, I'm staying with him until I turn 18 and can move back to New York to live on my own." Jackie had been really popular back in her old school, but had no interest in associating with these wannabees, who wouldn't have lasted five minutes at her high school.

"Well I am also the head of the school welcoming committee, and it is my personal duty to show you around." Before Jackie could even blink, Jessica had grabbed her by the arm and led her up the hallway.

"Now over there are the cheerleaders, hi Tiffany, love your outfit!" Jessica waved at a group of cheerleaders standing by the lockers, than whispered under her breath to Jackie, "That girl is a total skank and the worst dresser too. Over there are the goths, and that group of poorly-dressed losers are the burnouts."

A group of geeky-looking boys holding calculators quickly rushed past the two girls. Jessica gave them dirty looks and whispered to Jackie, "Those are the dorks, nerds, geeks, whatever you want to call them. But the good news is they'll do your homework for you if you're a cheerleader. Well, if you're a _pretty _one anyway." Jessica eyed a decent-looking girl talking to a boy in a cheerleading uniform. "And over there-"

"Um, aren't you supposed to be showing me where my classes are? Which by the way I figured out the second I walked in the building. You should really think about suggesting another building added to this school." Jackie looked at Jessica, who wiped the fake nice look off her face and scowled at Jackie.

"Look Princess, I don't know what you were back in New York, but here _I'm _the Queen Bee. So you better watch your attitude towards me." Jessica warned.

Jackie smiled back. "You're so right, I'm sorry." Then in a louder voice Jackie said, "And don't worry _Jessica Stanley_, I promise I won't tell anyone about your nose job, which by the way the plastic surgeon totally botched up." Everyone in the hallway turned to look at the red-faced Jessica and started laughing.

Jessica angrily looked at Jackie and whispered in a low voice, "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Jackie smiled back sweetly as Jessica's eyes widened in humiliation. Jackie turned around and head towards her first class, already beginning to warm up to Point Place.

_This was kind of a pointless chapter, but I promise, the next one will have Hyde! I never liked Jessica in the books, so I thought this was kind of funny. Also, I just wanted to have Jackie introduced into the school, and show how her and Bella both attract attention, even in completely different ways. R &R!_


End file.
